Suicide Room? What Suicide Room?
by Akane Taniyama
Summary: "I like you, Dominik. Why don't you believe me?" "Because, Aleks, you play pranks all the time, what makes this time any different?" I heard foot steps coming closer and I knew that it was Karolina and the group looking for me. When I heard them round the corner to where me and Dominik were, I whispered so only Dominik could hear, "This does." Alex & Dominik


Suicide Room? What Suicide Room?

Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Room... but I wish that I did so that I could make it a happier movie.

AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS

I don't remember when I met Dominik, but we have never been the conventional friends. During class we would always make suggestive faces at each other, just as jokes. I don't know why though. Then, everything changed during our last year of school; we had our "prom" as the American's call it and there was a large group of us hanging out together, including me and Dominik and our dates, and we were drunk. Magda, one of the girls there, claimed that she has had a lesbian moment before, so I told her to prove it with Karolina. She agreed to it but then Karolina had an idea, she made me a deal; her and Magda would make out if me and Dominik would make out, thinking nothing of it, I told her it was a deal. I didn't stop to see if Dominik agreed. It seemed to satisfy her though. So, going on with the deal, she makes out with Magda and then everyone starts cheering for me and Dominik. I look at him then I hand my joint off to someone else and offer Dominik a drink of beer and he takes a swig while the group starts counting down from seven. Then I take a drink after he is done and I briefly note how much the bottle tastes like him. Putting that to the back of my mind, I put my hand on Dominik's cheek as I hear the group get to three in their count down. I slowly lean in and when they get to one, I go for it. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I never thought that I would like it, but I did. I loved the feel of Dominik's soft lips on mine. I'm thinking that he liked it too, because when I added tongue, he didn't object to it. I was so into this make out session with Dominik that I forgot that it was all a dare and that there was a group of about twenty people watching us. I got pulled back into reality when I felt one of my friends put their hand on my shoulder and start to pull me away. The look on Dominik's face when we pulled away was one of pure bliss and awe. I hoped that nobody noticed that, for his sake and that my face didn't show the same as his, for my sake. The rest of the night went on like a blast, but I couldn't get that kiss out of my head no matter how much I tried. The next school day was like any other. During classes, me and Dominik made suggestive faces at each other, I started it, and it made me wonder if Dominik really did like the kiss, because it didn't seem like he was acting any different. I got my answer that day after school at Judo practice.

Judo is like karate. Me and Dominik take a judo class together. Our teacher paired our class off for sparing, and me and Dominik were together. I was a green belt at the time and he was an orange belt. We started and I think that Dominik might have been distracted or something, because I was able to knock him down twice within five minutes, normally it takes longer than that. After I had got him down the second time, he got kind of irritated and he put up more of a fight. This time instead of just knocking him down, I pinned him down on to the mat and I held his arms and pinned his legs together so that he couldn't get out and attack me, but I think we moved around too much. Since I had Dominik pinned down completely, he was struggling against me and it wasn't until after it happened that I figured it out; I was paying attention to Dominik's face and then he closed his eyes and a look of pleasure crossed his face and then embarrassment a couple of seconds later. Confused, I relaxed my hold on him to see what happened and I moved off of him and that was when I saw the huge wet spot at the front of his pants and then it clicked: Dominik got turned on from our wrestling and from all of the struggling that he did when I had him pinned, it brought him to his climax; Dominik had just came in his Judo uniform. It only took me a couple of seconds to put it together, but in that time, Dominik had taken my confused state as an advantage and he left, he ran from me in a flurry of embarrassment. A few minutes after he left, I excused myself from the class and all the while back to the locker room, I was laughing, not because I found him being gay funny and something that I could tease him about, but because of the fact that that very morning I was wondering how he felt about me and the make out session we had, and a couple of hours later I get my answer; I was laughing at the timing. As ecstatic as I was about this information, I didn't know what to do, so I went to one of my friends and explained everything and asked for their advice and they said to just treat it like I would if Dominik was a girl; with that, I left. I decided that I was going to talk to Dominik the next day at school, but he wasn't there. I didn't see him for the next five days, including the weekend. The next time I saw him at school, he was completely different. Dominik looked paler than normal; he had on eyeliner so thick that the only thing you could see when you looked at him were his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark purple and black stripped jacket over it and he had on dark gray jeans. With all of this dark color, it made his hair look blacker than normal and his skin look paler. When I saw him, I just about died. I heard from my friends that he "came out of the closet" and admitted that he was gay, I knew that but when I saw him like that I couldn't believe that that was Dominik at all. The Dominik that I knew would never wear make up, but I will admit that he looked hot. That whole day, Dominik wasn't himself. In class,when I turned around to make a face at him, he looked at me with so much hatred, like he was hoping that I would spontaneously catch on fire. That look stopped me in my tracks, it froze me. The rest of the day I tried to figure out what I could have done to make him hate me so much. I was so focused on it that I almost missed him as he left the school.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, ok?" I told my group of friends when I saw Dominik walk by.

"K man." one of them replied. Knowing that they wouldn't follow me, I walked away. I needed to talk to Dominik and ask him what I did, because I couldn't figure it out, so I followed him. It seemed like Dominik knew I was there or something because he was walking as fast as he could toward the taxi that was waiting for him.

"Dominik!" I yelled after him to get his attention. He had his hand on the door handle, he was ready to open it, and he stopped at the sound of his name, "Dominik." I said as I got closer to him. He looked like he was frozen in place. " Dominik." I said again. The second repeat of his name seemed to jar him back into reality.

"What?" he hissed out to me. I winced like the word had physically injured me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Talk?" he sounded offended, " Why would I want to talk to you?" he spit as he spun around to glare at me, "Why would I want to talk to you, Aleks? So that you and your gang can make fun of me some more? So that you can torture me again?" With every question he asked, he took a step closer and I took a step back. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say, and I was very confused. _What is he talking about? When have me and my friends tortured or made fun of him?_

"What are you talking about, Dominik?" I asked, genuinely confused as I was backed up against the wall of the building.

"Oh, don't play fucking innocent with me, Aleks. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said as he came closer to me and towered over me with a look of disbelief. When I gave him a confused look, he elaborated, "The posts on Facebook about what happened at Judo practice, the jokes about me being a fagot, the videos with the shadow puppets... you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What? Dominik, I didn't put anything like that on Facebook. The only thing that I did about what happened at Judo practice was ask one of my friends for advice on what to do about it-"

"And let me guess, he told you to ignore it, to act like it never happened and make sure that I knew that you didn't like me like that." He trapped me by putting his hands on the wall by my head.

"No," I told him, "He told me to treat it like you were a girl instead of a guy. So, with that in mind, I left and I decided that I would talk to you about it the next day at school, but you weren't there. I didn't see you for the next five days. I would have drove by, but I didn't know where you lived and my phone broke, so I couldn't call or text you. What the hell is going on Dominik?" He scoffed at me then pushed off the wall and started back toward the taxi. _What the hell?!_ Anger began to bubble up and I grabbed Dominik's hand before he could reach the car, like hell I was going to let him walk away from this.

"Let go of my hand, Aleks." Dominik growled at me.

"No. I'm not letting you run away. I didn't post anything on Facebook. Why would I do that if I was going to tell you that I liked you and that I wanted to see if we could work out, the next time I saw you at school?! Why would I do that Dominik?! And don't tell me 'because it is all a joke to you and your friends', because it isn't." I pushed him against the wall, it was my turn. Putting my hands on either side of his head, like he did to me, I continued, "I like you, Dominik. I would never hurt you like that purposefully. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, Aleks, you play pranks all the time, what makes this time any different?"

"Aleks?!" I heard my name called from around the corner and I heard foot steps, like there was a large group of people walking together.

_Karolina and the rest of the group_, I thought. I never looked away from Dominik as I heard them coming closer and when I heard them round the corner to where me and Dominik were, I whispered so only Dominik could hear, "This does." and I kissed him. I kissed him in front of the whole group, so that they could see it. I kissed Dominik with so much passion and lust that I could feel a little bit of swelling coming to my lips, and I knew that Dominik had to believe me now.

I could hear the gasps and the whispers from the group as I continued to kiss Dominik, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making Dominik mine. The kiss turned into a make out session after a little bit and I knew that Dominik believed me when I felt his hands loop around my neck and dig into the base of my scull to pull me closer to him and intensify the kiss. Taking that as a good sign, I moved my hands from the wall and trailed them down his sides, loving the shiver that I got as I did so, to rest on his hips and pull them closer to mine. The heat was increasing and I was loving it, but we wer interrupted when a hand on my shoulder pulled me away from Dominik.

"What the fuck, Aleks!? What are you doing?! Why are you kissing Dominik?! He is a homo! This better be a prank or something, Aleks!" Karolina screeched. I looked back at Dominik and I saw the blush that covered his face and the look of embarrassment in his eyes. I looked back to Karolina and the group.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, do you mind?" I replied. The look of shock that crossed her face was priceless. "This isn't a joke or a prank. I'm not kidding. I like Dominik and I have asked him to be my boyfriend and if any of you have a problem with that, then you can leave. I don't want friends who have a problem with me being gay." I watched as Karolina went from shock to anger and I watched as she left. I watched the group, giving them a glare that said 'try me'. They all gave me a blank stare. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I was done. I turned and walked over to where Dominik stood in complete shock and took him by the hand and led him towards the taxi.

"Wait, Aleks, Dominik." Someone said. We both stopped and turned towards the group. When someone stepped out, I got protective and put my arms around Dominik's waist from behind.

"What?" I growled.

"I don't know if I speak for everyone here, but I'm ok with you guys being gay. I mean, it's not like it changes your personality or anything." The guy said. 'yeah' and 'that is right' and 'I am ok with it' could be heard from the group. I looked at all of them, then down at Dominik.

"What do you say?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know... I'm still a little uncomfortable with this whole thing, but I think I could get used to it... I'm ok with it."

"Ok." I smiled at him. "Ok, we believe you. Thanks guys." I told them. "We will see you later, ok?" Everyone in the group nodded and I led Dominik back to the cab. When we got in I gave the driver my home address, and when Dominik looked at me confused, I explained.

"I want to finish what we started." I grinned at him, and moved closer. "By the way," I said as I pushed him onto his back on the seat, "I love the eyeliner, makes you look mysterious and sexy." His blush encouraged me to continue, "Makes me want to cum right here." I whispered in his ear, then I gently bit it. A moan escaped his lips, and I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth. I sucked on it like I was giving him a blow job, and by the way he gasped and moaned, I would say that he liked it. I made a trail of kisses from is ear, down along his jawline and to the other one.

"Mmmm!" I moaned into his ear as I thrust my hips down to meet his, causing the bulges in our pants to rub together. I trailed more kisses from his ear and up to his lips. Before I kissed him, I looked him in the eyes and silently asked if he wanted to do this. In answer, he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS AL&DS

The next morning when I woke up, I could feel an arm around my stomach and I looked over to see Dominik with his arm draped over my stomach and his head resting on my chest. I smiled when I thought about Dominik and how everything has changed. I lifted my hand that was wrapped around his waist and I started stroking his hair. I smiled when he looked up at me.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" I asked him. He gave me a smile that I knew was genuine and that I didn't realize that I missed until now.

"No, it isn't." He replied and gave me a deep, slow, sensual kiss. " I love you too, Aleks."

AN: I hoped you guys like it, it was stuck in my brain and I needed to get it out. :) Please R&R if you liked it! ^_~


End file.
